Whoever Fights Monsters
"Whoever Fights Monsters" is the tenth episode in Season 2 of Shades of Blue and the twenty-third episode overall. It premiered on May 7, 2017. Overview Harlee and Wozniak lead a manhunt for the gunmen who ambushed the crew and unearth the key to taking down Bianchi; the crew bands together against the threat of Verco, who has finally obtained evidence of their corruption; and Stahl, suspended from the FBI, goes rogue to complete his quest to link Harlee to Miguel's death. Recap Nate survives his surgery. Julia tells Woz that she’s heard Internal Affairs may be performing a search of his office tonight. He heads back to the precinct where Verco is taking possession of Quince. Verco says he has evidence that Woz and the team planted weapons and narcotics to but Quince. Vero presents the evidence to their Captain, but Woz convinces Karen (aka Baby Girl) to say that she was working as their criminal informant all along to help them take down Quince. Harlee, Tess, and Espada find one of the shooters who attacked Woz’ home bleeding out at a veterinarian’s office. He tells them his cousin, Jordan was paid to hire the crew who did the job. They’re suppose to meet at a motel this morning but when the police arrive, everyone in the room is already dead. Harlee finds out that someone using Bianchi’s name traveled to Italy but it wasn’t Bianchi. He’s still in the city. Harlee leaks information that the remaining shooter is being treated at Greenpoint Community Hospital, but it’s a set up and she and Woz grab the man that Bianchi sends to kill the last remaining shooter. The man gets a text telling him where to meet at 7am the next morning. It’s Bianchi’s girlfriend who comes to the meet. Woz and Harlee take them both back to the girlfriend’s place where they play a game of Russian roulette until someone gives Woz answers. The shooter ends up dead but the girlfriend tells them Bianchi is at his safe house and also tells them that he keeps a box with evidence against Senators, judges, etc, at his attorney’s office. After Harlee leaves the room, Woz kills the girlfriend, but takes her dog with him as he leaves. Stahl digs up Sapersteins grave but Woz has already moved the body, however, Stahl finds a tooth. He tries to match it to Miguel’s DNA but the state had to vacate and destroy all of Miguel’s information after his conviction was overturned. At the hospital, Linda overhears Woz tell a sleeping Nate that he is more proud of him than anything else he's ever done and that he will pay any price to make things right. At the disciplinary hearing, Stahl is suspended indefinitely from the FBI, leaving him desperate and furious. Later than night, Nava brings takeout and has dinner with Harlee and Cristina. He spends the night and as he and Harlee make love in her bedroom, Stahl breaks in and takes hair from Cristina’s hairbrush while she’s asleep. Cast Starring *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava Recurring *Anna Gunn as Julia Ayres *Margaret Colin as Linda Wozniak *Cameron Scoggins as Nate Wozniak *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker Guest *Dov Davidoff as Internal Affairs Detective Verco *Natalie Hall as Bianci's Girlfriend *Shana Solomon as Karen *Danny Johnson as Captain McManus *Ade Otukoya as Quince Multimedia Soundtrack Images Videos Shades of Blue 2x10 Promo "Whoever Fights Monsters" (HD) Season 2 Episode 10 Promo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes